Megan Heinick
Megan Heinick is an officer/pilot originally served in Hester Shaw's Regime. She is the half-sister of UGSF officer Caryn Heinick. After Hester killed Elexis Sinclaire, Heinick was among the recruits of the newly-instituted Regime, believing that Hester's plans were what was best for the future. However, during the Andromeda Campaign, she met Brigid Swann, an operative of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command posing as one of Hester's Regime officers. She helped Brigid to gather plans for galactic conquest, and consequentially, information about the U4 incident concerning Elexis and Antonio Mancini. Though the operative managed to succeed, she was discovered by Hester and her generals. She bought enough time for Brigid to escape and report everything she knew to allied forces before meeting her end at the hands of the High Councillor herself. History Rise of Hester's Regime Megan Heinick was patrolling the space between the orbits of TRAPPIST-1e and TRAPPIST-1f when word about Antonio Mancini's bank heist on the former's surface got out. She was ordered to return to Freeport City Bank where Mancini had last been seen and find out if anyone had seen the crime boss. As her friends discovered the bodies, Heinick contacted them and revealed she had a lead. She had the robber reveal that Mancini escaped the bank through the buildings and construction zones towards the abandoned subway. Hester Shaw had been heading there, chased by Tom Natsworthy, before Heinick and the rest of her friends, as well as Laiha Toba arrive. They entered the subway. Mancini mutated into a creature by a dose of U4 by Elexis Sinclaire, and attacked everyone, including Heinick herself. John R. Blade killed the mutant, and Hester quickly pondered what to do. Heinick along with the rest of her friends could only stand and watch as Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g was suddenly consumed in a nuclear fire. Later, Heinick watched Hester grimly in the heart of the destroyed Oak Island. She approached her, assuring her it was Elexis's fault and not her own. Hester ordered Heinick to stay after a moment and suddenly ran off to catch a transport back to TRAPPIST-1e to avenge the destruction by murdering Elexis. Heinick came to Hester's aid after her battle with Jessica Cannon. Heinick swung her sword to Jessica's back, wounding her. Angered, Jessica explained to her what's she done before deciding to take herself and Hester so that she could detonate without killing anyone but herself and hopefully Hester. As Jessica ran off, Heinick pursued and, as Hester escaped, was caught in her detonation, the force of the explosion sending her feet away. Heinick was found severely injured by Hester, who called the people nearby had them get her off to receive medical attention. As a result, she was in a coma after surviving Jessica Cannon's detonation. Hester stood by her side, with Lorna Simms assuring her she will awaken soon. Andromeda Campaign Heinick was present during the subjugation of Systems Commonwealth central world and homeworld of the Vedrans, Tarn-Vedra. At the time, she was impressed at the actions of newly arrived child soldier Lina Mayfleet many Spathi on the planet after the species fled from the earlier attack on Spathiwa. After the subjugation, she was ambushed by VUX Intruders. Her escorts destroyed them, but the limpets sucked up her power systems. Like Bernadette Ramsey-McFarland before her, she did encounter the Mycon, but sadly she had to take off her coat while dealing with that lifeform. Downfall An assault on the Taalo brought tragedy upon her. ATLAS and P-body assisted the rock beings kill Lina before destroying her armor. During the Utwig attack on her ship, she disobeyed and helped Brigid to escape. Heinick was killed by Hester. Category:Inferno Regime-Verse